


Nick Fury

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Cute, F/M, Fury meets the newest addition, He's a softie really, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Fury pays a visit to the tower and suddenly gains a new friend.





	

“To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit boss?” Natasha smirked at Fury sat on the couch perpendicular to the one she and Clint occupied, Steve sat on the floor leaning back against it with Bea sat opposite him on the blanket he had been pulling her around the room on when Fury arrived.

“Just a visit to the three of you Romanoff, no catches. Need to make sure that the Avenger lifestyle is being good to my best agents.”

“So, not at all to meet the little Stark heiress?” Natasha’s gaze moved to Bea who was wearing a long sleeved yellow t shirt with little wings printed on the back that proclaimed her to be ‘Bumble Bea’ (A present from Uncle Rhodey after the Halloween party.) and black leggings with a pair of bright yellow socks with grippy spots on the bottom, contentedly examining the interloper encroaching on her playtime with her aunt and uncles.

“The amount of tabloid coverage on the kid since the other month I don’t need to meet her.”

“And yet, here you are…” Clint grinned.

“Enough chit chat, where’s Stark?”

“There’s more than one of those now so you’re going to have to be a little more specific Nick.” Steve commented, not turning away from where he was reorganising Bea’s crayons.

Fury didn’t reply and just glared very pointedly at the side of the blonde super soldier’s head.

“Unc ‘Teve? Jus?” Bea requested pointing at her bottle on the end table by his shoulder.

“What do you need to talk to him about anyway?” Steve asked as she retrieved Bea’s bottle of juice.

“Helicarrier engines. He has some ideas after getting a look at the turbines.”

Bea’s curiosity had gotten the better of her, she got up and tottered over to where Fury was sitting. She stared at him with a smile, holding her bottle of juice in one hand and the big Hulk teddy in the other.

“Hi.” She beamed up at him.

“Um, hi…”

She tried to pull herself up onto the couch next to him but to no avail until Fury reached down to help her.

“Tank oo.” She continued to smile.

Fury looked a little perplexed. “You’re welcome. Who’s this then?” He asked lifting the arm of the Hulk plush.

“Unc Buce!”

“I wasn’t expecting that honest an answer but okay.”

“No, you don’t understand. Tony told her that it was Bruce, like actually explained to her.” Clint told him.

“He told her about Bruce being the Hulk?”

“You bet he did,” Steve nodded. “Without hesitation and in front of Bruce, never seen anyone turn the shade of red that he went.”

“Lucky he didn’t turn green.”

“That’s what I said.” Natasha murmured.

“Steve, Nat, Clint! Need your help with something quick. Won’t take too long.” Tony called as he breezed into the room, a couple of oil and small soot stains on his face and a wrench in his hand.

“Dada!” Bea called clambering up onto her feet unsteadily on the couch and reaching out to him.

“Hey there princess!” He picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Sorry sweetheart, Daddy’s a little messy.” He apologised to her as he wiped away the oil that had transferred to her cheek. “Oh, hey to you too Nick.” A look of minute panic crossed Tony’s face and a few seconds later there was a muffled explosion. Tony cringed and the eyes of the other adults in the room widened while he mouthed a desperate looking ‘HELP’ over the top of Fury’s head.

“Okay Tony we’ll help.” Steve said as he stood up, Natasha and Clint nodding in agreement.

“Thanks guys, won’t be long Nick. You don’t mind watching Bea right? No? Good.” He placed Bea back down on the couch next to Fury, taking her bottle of juice from her and placing it on the table to her side.

“Um…”

“Thank you!” Tony called over his shoulder as he hurriedly led the others to his lab. “Come on, come on, come on…”

Once they were out of sight Bea plopped back down on the couch and stared up at Fury again, grinning.

“Hi.”

“Hello,” He smiled down at her. “So, Bumble Bea?”

“Yeah! Buzz buzz!” Bea giggled, waving her little arms around like wings.

“Uncle Bruce your favourite then?”

“Unc Buce!”

He chuckled to himself. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He smiled. “Any ideas what daddy’s working on down there?”

She shook her head ‘No’ and pouted. “Mamma say no safe…”

“That’s because your Mommy is a very smart lady.”

She stopped pouting and nodded her head, agreeing with him.

“Pay?” Bea asked pointing to the blanket she had previously been sat on.

“I’m not nearly as athletic as your Uncle Steve so that game is out of the question.” He looked around the room for an alternative. “I can play something else though.” He added quickly when the pout returned. “How about hide and seek? Have you played that before?”

“Yeah!” She jumped up onto her feet and started to climb down from the couch, securely holding teddy hulk in one arm.

Fury stood quickly to prevent her from running away too quickly. “Okay, hang on a minute.” He crouched down next to her, holding her arm gently to stop her from running off. “I’ll count to ten, and you hide. Sound good?”

“Yeah, good!”

“Okay,” He stood up and turned his back to her. “JARVIS make sure she can’t go far.” He added in a mumble, there was a slight chirping noise showing that the AI had understood, and he started counting slowly. “One… Two… Three…”

He could hear the little padding of Bea’s feet as she toddled around the room trying to find a place to hide.

“Four… Five… Six… Seven…”

He heard the toddler let out a squeal of frustration, her time to find a good hiding place almost over.

“Eight… Nine…”

He couldn’t hear her moving anymore so assumed that she must have found a satisfactory hiding place, but drew out the last remaining numbers just in case.

“Ten. Ready or not here I come…”

He turned around and examined the room, noting the red glow on the access panels at the side of each door indicating that JARVIS had locked them in order to stop mini Stark from leaving the room. It didn’t take Fury long to spot the bright yellow socks peeking out from under the curtain at the other side of the room. He made a mental note and then made a show of searching around the room for her. Looking behind the curtains near the couch, behind the unit that was almost bursting with DVD’s underneath the TV, he even opened a cupboard for good measure.

“Oh no, I wonder where she’s gone? I can’t find her anywhere!”

He purposely walked past the curtain and could have sworn he heard the little girl hold her breath.

“Well she’s not here…”

He could hear faint giggles from her hiding spot as he checked behind the couch that they had previously occupied.

“And she’s not over here either!” He feigned being shocked as he checked under the coffee table.

He then pretended to look behind the bar. An angle from which he could clearly see her little feet starting to fidget in her hiding place.

“Aha! Found you!” He announced as he pulled back the curtain.

“Ah!” Bea squealed in surprise, immediately grinning and starting to laugh, apparently finding it hysterical that Fury had found her.

“It was those socks that gave you away kid. Very bright.” He told her as he picked her up, she was still holding tightly onto hulk teddy.

“’Lello.” Bea said pointing first to her sleeve and then to her socks.

“Yep, pretty colour. Suits a buzzy bee.” He turned to head back to the spot where their game had begun.

“Buzz buzz!” Bea beamed. “Dada!” She pointed ahead of them where Tony, Steve, Natasha and Clint were all standing, looking thoroughly amused.

“And, how long have you all been standing there?”

“Long enough…”

“Since you looked under the coffee table.” Natasha answered honestly as she sat back down on the couch, Clint and Steve taking up residence either side of her.  “Next time you try to invent a new helper or assistant bot for Bruce, Tony, make sure it doesn’t malfunction while holding dangerous chemicals. Next time Bruce might just Hulk out.”

“Also, don’t give it wheels and the ability to move faster than and dodge us.”

“Fine, no more helper bots… Until I perfect robo-dog.”

 _“NO ROBO-DOG!”_ Pepper shouted from an adjacent room.

“Anyway, who knew you were such the master of hide and seek Nick? Not I, that’s who. I know who I can turn to if Pepper and I need a baby sitter and everyone else is busy.”

“I run a government agency, how do you know I won’t be busy?”

“Because just like everyone who meets her, you like her and she likes you.”

Fury looked down at Bea who was still smiling at him. “At least she doesn’t act too much like you.”

“Yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
